memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heilige Visionen
Bajor soll in die Föderation aufgenommen werden, doch Captain Sisko hat Visionen, die dagegen sprechen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Major Kira, Captain Sisko und Lieutenant Dax sitzen vor einem 20.000 Jahre alten Bild der Stadt B'hala und schauen es sich an. Das Bild ist der einzige Beweis für die Existenz dieser Stadt. Dax ist nicht sehr beeindruckt, hatte sie sich die Stadt nach Kiras und Siskos Schwärmereinen doch viel größer vorgestellt. Doch Kira ist froh, dass das Bild wieder in bajoranischem Besitz ist, hatte man doch lange vergeblich versucht die cardassianische Regierung zur Herausgabe des Bildes zu bewegen. Nun soll das Bild wieder in das staatliche Museum in Ilvia gebracht werden, doch zuvor wurde sie auf Bitte des Abgesandten auf Deep Space 9 gebracht. Sisko erklärt Dax, dass das Bild einen Bantaca-Turm beinhaltet. Er führt aus, dass alte bajoranische Städte um diese Türme herum gebaut wurden. Kira gibt an, dass sie die Position der Stadt im Kosmos angeben. Aus diesem Grund befinden sich an allen vier Seiten Markierungen die die Koordinaten der Stadt ergeben. Das Bild zeigt jedoch nur zwei Seiten des Turmes und die somit ist die Position nicht feststellbar. Kira ist sich sicher, dass die Stadt wohl für immer unauffindbar bleibt. Dann haben sie genug gesehen und Sisko bittet die bajoranischen Sicherheitsoffiziere, die zur Bewachung des Bilders anwesend sind, es einzuscannen, bevor sie das Bild verpacken. Dax möchte von Sisko wissen, ob er die B'hala suchen will und Kira meint, dass Zocals dritter Prophezeiung, aussagt, dass nur jemand, der von den Propheten berührt wurde die Stadt finden wird. In seinem Büro schaut sich Sisko das Bild noch einmal an. Er findet in einem Wasserfall hinter dem Bantaca-Turm eine Reflektion einer der Seiten des Bildes. Für weitere Untersuchungen geht er in Holosuite 4. Dort erstellt er ein um 75% verkleinertes Hologramm des Turmes. Die Markierungen auf der Vorderseite sind gut sichtbar. Auf der Rückseite nutzt er die umgekehrte Spiegelung auf dem Wasserfall, um die dortigen Markierungen sichtbar zu machen. Er passt sie genau an den Turm an. Nach einigen Stunden Arbeit kommt Quark in die Holosuite und teilt Sisko mit, dass es bereits drei Uhr morgens ist. Der bittet den Ferengi das Programm für ihn zu sichern. Also Quark sich nach der Art des Programms erkundigt, meint Sisko, dass es sich um ein sehr altes Puzzle handelt. Schnell kommen dem Ferengi Ideen und er bietet Sisko an, einen seiner Irrgärten mit Überraschung zu versuchen. Da der Captain nicht auf Quark warten will, macht er sich selbst an die Arbeit, das Programm zu speichern. Als er an der Konsole arbeitet, kommt es zu einer Fehlfunktion und ein Plasmastoß trifft Sisko. Sofort ruft Quark die Krankenstation. Akt I: Antrag stattgegeben Nach dem Vorfall in der Holosuite verhaftet Odo Quark wegen Fahrlässigkeit und bringt ihn in das Sicherheitsbüro. Der Ferengi beteuert seine Unschuld und meint, dass das Ganze ein Unfall war. Außerdem geht es dem Captain mittlerweile schon wieder besser. Odo meint jedoch, dass Quarks Holosuiten dringend eine Wartung benötigen und diese bisher wieder besseres Wissen nicht durchgeführt wurden. Doch Quark meint, dass er mit Chief O'Brien darüber gesprochen habe und Rom verlangte, um die Wartung durchzuführen. Allerdings hatte der Chief mit der Aufrüstung der Sensorenphalanx wichtigere Aufgaben für den Bruder des Barkeepers. Doch Odo meint, dass der Ferengi das beim Magistrat vorbringen muss. Unterdessen befindet sich Sisko auf der Krankenstation. Dr. Bashir befürchtet keine bleibenden Nervenschäden, allerdings findet er einige merkwürdige Synaptische Potentiale. Der Captain berichtet, dass alle Farben für ihn heller aussehen. Der Doktor teilt ihm mit, dass er an ein postneurales Schocksyndrom leidet, hervorgerufen durch den Plasmastoß. Da dieser Zustand einige Tage andauern kann, setzt Dr. Bashir Sisko für drei Tage auf eingeschränkten Dienst. Sollte Sisko irgendwelche anderen Symptome zeigen, wie Kopfweh, Schwindelgefühl oder Übelkeit, soll er sich sofort bei Bashir melden. Nach der Untersuchung begibt sich Benjamin Sisko in sein Quartier. Jake bereitet ihm das Essen zu. Dem Captain schmeckt der Lingta-Braten seines Sohnes. Auch die anderen Speisen finden seine Zustimmung. Jake meint, dass sein Vater sicher am nächsten Abend das Essen zubereiten wird, da Kasidy zurück kommt. Er empfiehlt ihm, Jambalaya zuzubereiten, da sie das Gericht gerne isst. Doch sein Vater ist nicht all zu begeistert. Jake meint, dass sie ihre Strafe für die Unterstützung des Maquis bezahlt hat und nun eine Chance verdient hat. Doch Benjamin beschäftigt sich lieber mit seinem Essen und schnitzt Symbole aus den Speisen. Die gleichen Formen wir auf dem Bantaca-Turm. Sofort begibt sich Sisko wieder auf das Holodeck und versucht die Symbole zu entschlüsseln. Da meldet sich Dax von der OPS bei ihm und berichtet, dass Admiral Whatley aus dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte mit ihm sprechen will. Der Captain nimmt das Gespräch in der Holosuite an. Der Admiral persönlich teilt Benjamin mit, dass der Antrag Bajors auf Aufnahme in die Föderation endlich bewilligt ist. Er gratuliert dem Captain für seine Arbeit und da auch die Bajoraner Siskos Arbeit schätzen, soll die Unterzeichnungszeremonie auf Deep Space 9 stattfinden. Laut dem Admiral werden eine Menge hoher Tiere, darunter er selbst, auf der Station auftauchen. Auf der Station spricht sich die Neuigkeit schnell herum und im Quark's beginnt der Besitzer die Feierlichkeit mit dem Ausrollen eines Banners. Versehendlich wird allerdings das klingonische Symbol mit der Aufschrift Willkommen Klingonen! ausgerollt. Schnell ist der Schaden behoben und ein Banner der Föderation wird herbeigeschafft. Dax meint zu Quark, dass er wohl hoffe, dass die Mitgliedschaft Bajors in der Föderation sein Geschäft belebt und der Ferengi ist sich sicher, dass sie das bestimmt wird. Alleine beim Root Beer erwartet er eine Steigerung des Umsatzes um das Fünffache und auch sonst hofft er, dass ihm in Zukunft so manches Geheimnis zu Ohren kommen wird. Worf ist davon nicht überzeugt. Kira unterhält sich derweil mit Vedek Mera, gesellt sich dann aber zu Dax und Worf Sie berichtet, dass sie nun, anders als vor fünf Jahren, für den Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation ist. Den größten Grund für die Veränderung in ihrer Ansicht schreibt sie eindeutig Sisko zu. Sie möchte ihm gratulieren und erkundigt sich, wo er ist. Dax meint, der Captain sei zurück in der Holosuit. Akt II: B'halas Wiederentdeckung Sisko sitzt alleine vor dem Hologram des Bantaca-Turms auf dem Boden der Holosuit. Er schaut sich den Turm genau an. Da tritt Kira in den Raum. Der Captain reagiert nicht auf sie. Die Bajoranerin schaut sich den Turm an und versucht dann wieder mit Sisko zu reden, doch immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie kniet sich zu ihm und hält ihn an seinem Arm fest, doch Sisko starrt nur regungslos auf den Turm. Erst als sie ihn kräftig schüttelt, kommt Sisko zu sich. Er berichtet, dass er dort war. In B'hala. Am Vorabend des Peldor-Festes. Kira hält dies für einen Traum. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass er in B'hala war. Er konnte die Tempelglocken hören und den Geruch der brenenden Bateret-Blätter und des Weihrauchs wahrnehmen. Er gibt an, dass er vor dem Obelisken stand und für einen Moment alles verstand, B'hala, die Drehkörper, die lange Besetzung, die Entdeckung des Wurmlochs und den kommenden Krieg mit dem Dominion. Kira meint, Sisko hatte ein Pagh'tem'far, eine sogenannte Heilige Vision. Als sie ihn fragt, was die Vision zu bedeuten hat, meint der Captain, dass er dies noch nicht weiß, da er aufgeweckt wurde. Dann meldet sich O'Brien in der Holosuite und berichtet, dass Kai Winn auf dem Weg zur Station ist. Der Captain sendet Kira, um die Kai an der Luftschleuse zu empfangen. Sie soll ihn gegenüber Winn entschuldigen. Er will sich erst am nächsten Tag mit ihr treffen. Zuvor möchte er den Obelisken weiter studieren, da dort die Antworten auf seine Fragen stecken. Später erwartet Major Kira Kai Winn an der Luftschleuse. Winn ist enttäuscht, dass der Abgesandte sie nicht persönlich erwartet, doch Kira meint, dass Sisko beschäftigt ist. Die Kai meint, dass er sicher noch die Früchte seiner Arbeit genießt und dass die Föderation sicher sehr zufrieden mit ihm ist. Sie ist nicht so zufrieden damit, dass Bajor der Föderation beitritt, schließlich hatte man nur fünf Jahre Freiheit, seit der Besetzung durch die Cardassianer. Doch Kira meint, dass Bajor durch den Beitritt zur Föderation seine Freiheit nicht verlieren wird. Sie kann Winn allerdings nicht überzeugen. Unterdessen arbeitet Sisko weiter in der Holosuite. Er studiert den Turm und alle möglichen Karten. Dann tritt Kasidy Yates ein. Sie begrüßt Benjamin und der erwidert dies mit einem Kuss. Dann lädt er sie ein, mit ihm nach Bajor zu kommen. Er zeigt ihr seine Entdeckung. Die Schriftzeichen auf dem Turm zeigen die Sternenkonstellation zu einer bestimmten Nachtzeit. Yates versteht nicht, doch Sisko bietet ihr an, ihr dies direkt auf Bajor zu zeigen. Die Frau ist überrascht und weiß nicht so recht. Außerdem hat sie noch kein neues Quartier. Doch Sisko bietet ihr an, wieder in ihr altes Quartier einziehen zu können, es ist alles noch so, wie bei ihrer Festnahme. Da alles geregelt zu sein scheint, stimmt sie zu, ihn zu begleiten. Mit einem Runabout machen sich die Beiden auf den Weg. Sie beamen sich in ein Höhlensystem und Benjamin führt Kasidy durch die Gänge. Plötzlich hat Sisko einen Kopfschmerzanfall, dieser ist aber schnell vorüber. Kasidy macht sich Sorgen, doch Sisko wiegelt es ab. Sie gehen weiter. Dann stehen sie vor einer Wand aus Stein. Kasidy ist skeptisch, doch Sisko meint, dass sie vor B'hala stehen. Er nimmt einen Phaser und schmilzt den Stein weg. Eine große Höhle öffnet sich. Sie sehen hinein und finden dort: Die Stadt B'hala Akt III: Heuschrecken Im Sicherheitbüro auf Deep Space 9 unterhalten sich Odo, Worf und Kira über die Quartierverteilung an die Admiräle und Captains der Sternenflotte. Kira ist nicht konzentriert. Sie ist immer noch von Siskos Entdeckung von B'hala beeindruckt. Bajoranische Archäologen haben 10.000 Jahre nach der Stadt gesucht, sie aber nie gefunden. Kira ist beeindruckt von Sisko und Worf meint, dass die Propheten ihm eine mächtige Vision geschenkt haben. Odo ist davon nicht überzeugt, sondern meint, dass Sisko nur gut geraten hätte. Kira ist überzeugt, dass es ein Zeichen der Propheten ist, doch Odo ist davon nicht all zu angetan. In diesem Moment kommt Kai Winn in das Büro und bittet Kira um eine Unterredung. Beide gehen auf die obere Ebene des Promenadendecks. Dort gesteht Winn Kira, dass sie falsch lag, als sie an Sisko als den Abgesandten zweifelte und nun den Weg gehen will, den der Abgesandte für sie bereit hält. Kira ist beeindruckt von dem Mut Winns, einen Fehler einzugestehen. Doch die Kai sieht dies als einen Angriff ihr gegenüber und berichtet, dass sie während der cardassianischen Besetzung für fünf Jahre im Gefängnis saß, weil sie damals den Mut hatte, die Lehre von den Propheten zu verbreiten. Dann geht die Kai und lässt Kira zurück. Auf Bajor besucht Admiral Whatley die Fundstätte von B'hala. Er ist beeindruckt durch Siskos fund. Doch er möchte wissen, wie der Captain den Ort wirklich fand und nicht die Geschichte mit der Vision. Doch Sisko meint, dass er, auch wenn es unglaublich erscheint, die Stelle durch eine Vision fand und berichtet, dass er in letzter Zeit mehrere Momente der Erkenntnis hatte. Der Admiral macht sich um Sisko Sorgen und meint, dass er nicht da ist, um B'hala, sondern um den Captain zu sehen, sondern weil Sisko ihn nicht empfangen hatte und auch auf seine Com-Signale nicht antwortete. Er meint, dass der Beitritt Bajors zur Sternenflotte der einfachste Teil ist. Whatley braucht Sisko als Verbindung zwischen Föderation und Bajoranern, um eine reibungslose Eingliederung zu garantieren. Die Wahl der Mitglieder für den Föderationsrat und die Integration des bajoranischen Militärs in die Sternenflotte stehen an. Sisko verspricht dem Admiral, dass er auf ihn zählen kann. Doch als der Admiral ihn auffordert, mit ihm zur Station zu kommen, meint Sisko, dass ihm das noch nicht möglich ist. Er muss noch bleiben, um Antworten zu finden. Whatley gibt ihm bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit. Dann muss Sisko sich aber bei ihm und anschließend bei Dr. Bashir melden. Als der Admiral die Stätte verlässt, hat Sisko erneut einen Kopfschmerzanfall. Am nächsten Morgen legt Siskos Runabout um 6:50 Uhr an Deep Space 9 an. Doch er schafft es nicht rechzeitig zur Krankenstation. Whatley wartet auf ihn und ist ungedoldig, da er um 7:15 Uhr noch nicht da ist. Doch Bashir meint, dass der Captain sicher aufgehalten worden sei und nicht kommen wird. Der Admiral verlangt von dem Arzt, dass er Sisko vollständig untersucht. Der wiederum meint, dass Sisko immer noch die gleichen synaptischen Potentiale aufweist, wie vor seiner Reise nach Bajor. Daraufhin fragt Whatley nach den Möglichkeiten. Bashir meint, dass er ein Neuropolarinduktion versuchen könne, doch dass dies eine schwere Operation und er will dies nur ungern und als letzten Mittel einsetzen. Whatley meint, dass er nie damit einverstanden war, dass die Bajoraner Sisko ihren Abgesandten nennen und die Visionen nun bestätigen seine Befürchtungen. Doch der Doktor meint, dass der Captain keine Wahl hatte, da die Bajoraner tief in ihrer Spiritualität verwurzelt und unglaublich stur sind. Nichts wird sie von dieser Idee abbringen. Dann kommt Sisko über die Promenade. Immer wieder hält er bei anwesenden an, um ihnen eine Mitteilung zu machen. Kurz vor der Krankenstation dann befällt ihn eine neue Kopfschmerzattacke. Sofort eilen Bashir und Whatley herbei. Doch Sisko beruhigt sie und teilt dem Admiral mit, dass sein Sohn im vergibt. Dann geht er weiter auf die Krankenstation. Verwundert fragt der Admiral den Doktor, woher Sisko von dem schlechten Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn weiß. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass Sisko der Abgesandte ist. Auf der Krankenstation wird Sisko untersucht. Bashir meint, dass er die Ergebnisse gleich hat. Dann berichtet Sisko der anwesenden Kira und Admiral Whatley, dass die Wolke nach Cardassia geflogen ist. Die Beiden verstehen nicht und Sisko fährt fort. Er berichtet, dass er im wieder aufgebauten B'hala war und die Leute feierten. Doch plötzlich wurde die Sonne von einer Wolke aus Millionen Heuschrecken verdeckt. Doch so schnell sie gekommen waren, so schnell waren sie wieder fort. Doch er weiß wohin sie geflogen sind: Nach Cardassia. Doch er weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll. Kira ist froh, dass sie sich von Bajor weg bewegen und Whatley tut die Vision als einen Traum ab, die nicht immer einen Sinn ergeben, doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Dann kommt Bashir zurück und fragt Sisko, weshalb er nichts von den Kopfschmerzen sagte. Er meint, dass Sisko hätte sterben können, währe er nicht zu ihm gekommen. Der Doktor meint, dass er operieren muss. Danach werden Siskos Gehirnaktivitäten wiede normal sein und seine Visionen werden aufhören. Daraufhin verweigert Sisko seine Zustimmung zu der Operation. Bashir meint, dass er sterben könnte, würde der Eingriff nicht vorgenommen. Doch Sisko meint, dass mit ihm etwas Außergewöhnliches geschieht und er es durchstehen muss. In seinem Quartier diskutieret Sisko mit Kasidy und Jake über die Weigerung des Captains, sich einer Operation zu unterziehen. Sowohl Yates, als auch Jake sind der Meinung, dass Benjamin einen Fehler macht. Doch der beginnt zu erzählen, wie er Jake, als er ein Baby war, in den Armen hielt. Damals, so meint er, kam es ihm so vor, als könnte er die ganze Zukunft seines Sohnes vor sich sehen. Nun ist für ihn die Situation die Selbe. Es kommt ihm so vor, als würde er das Universum in Händen halte und er braucht Zeit, das Gesicht zu studieren. Kasidy ist wütend und meint, dass er sich lieber jetzt seinen Sohn anschauen soll und sagen soll, ob es wirklich der richtige Weg ist. Dann kommt Kai Winn in das Quartier. Sie fragt, ob der Abgesandte bereit ist für seine Reise. Sie will ihm helfen, seine Reise fortzusetzen. Gemeinsam mit der Kai verlässt Sisko das Quartier. Voller Sorge bleiben Jake und Kasidy zurück. Akt IV: Die Beitrittszeremonie Auf der OPS berichtet Kira, dass der Tempel so voll ist wie nie zuvor. Alle scheinen für den Abgesandten zu beten. Dax meint daraufhin, dass Sisko auch alle Hilfe brauchen wird, wenn er das überleben will. Doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass der Captain es durchstehen wird, denn er ist der Abgesandte und die Propheten werden sich um ihn kümmern. O'Brien hingegen währe es lieber, wenn Bashir sich um Sisko kümmern würde. Doch Kira ist von den Propheten und von Siskos Weg überzeugt. Worf hingegen meint, dass sie Dax und O'Brien nicht zu überzeugen versuchen sollte. Sie würden es doch nicht verstehen. Er selbst ist überzeugt, dass Sisko überleben wird, wenn sein Glaube nur stark genug ist. Alle hoffen, dass dem so ist. Unterdessen will der Captain den Drehkörper der Prophezeiung konsolidieren. Winn betet für ihn um Klarheit. Dann will er den Kasten mit dem Drehkörper öffnen und wider wird er von einer Kopfschmerzattacke ergriffen. Winn meint, dass eine Drehkörperbegegnung schon für eine Person im gesunden Zustand eine Herausforderung währe. Sisko solle doch bis nach der Unterzeichnung der Beitrittserklärung Bajors zur Föderation mit weiteren Visionen warten, doch der will nicht. Winn verlässt den Raum und Sisko stellt sich dem Drehkörper. Die bajoranische Delegation erreicht Deep Space 9. Dann beginnt die Unterzeichnungszeremonie. Sisko ist überfällig. Winn und Whatley unterhalten sich darüber und die Bajoranerin meint, dass Sisko noch den Drehkörper konsultiert und dies kann einige Minuten, Stunden oder gar Tage dauern. Da man nicht so lange warten kann, beschließt man die Feierlichkeiten ohne den Captain zu beginnen. Dann ergreift Whatley das Wort und beginnt seine Rede zum Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Captain Sisko kommt erschöpft von seiner Vision herein. Sofort will der Admiral ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen, doch Sisko meint, dass er etwas sagen muss. Gespannt hören alle zu und Sisko meint, dass Bajor der Föderation nicht beitreten darf, denn sonst würde Bajor zerstört werden. Dann bricht er zusammen. Auf der Krankenstation diskutiert man über das weitere Vorgehen beim Captain. Er hatte, wie Kira meint, ausdrücklich gebeten, dass nichts die Visionen stören soll. Deshalb sind Dr. Bashir die Hände gebunden, auch wenn Admiral Whatley ihn bittet, Sisko zu operieren. Nur ein nahestehender Verwandter kann die Entscheidung übernehmen. Deshalb liegt die Entscheidung bei Jake. Er weiß, dass es nicht der Wunsch seines Vaters ist, aber da er ihn selbst braucht, stimmt er der Operation zu und bittet Bashir, anzufangen. Vor dem Tempel spricht Winn Kira an. Sie erkundigt sich nach dem Abgesandten. Kira meint, dass er noch operiert wird. Doch Winn ist sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war, dass die Föderation sich in Siskos Visionen einmischte. Kira meint aber, dass es nicht die Föderation, sondern Jake war, der sich einmischte und er hatte jedes Recht dazu. Winn hält dies für egoistisch, doch Kira meint, dass es sein könnte, dass man alles erfahren hatte, was die Propheten mitteilen wollten. Daraufhin meint die Kai, dass Bajor noch nicht der Föderation beitreten wird. Der Ministerrat hatte beschlossen, den Antrag auf Mitgliedschaft vorerst zurückzuziehen. Doch Winn ist nicht zufrieden. Sie meint, dass sich mit dem Fund von B'hala alles geändert hatte. Sie war sich immer sicher, wer ihre Feinde waren, doch nun ist alles anders. Wenig später wacht Sisko auf der Krankenstation auf. Er ist verzweifelt darüber, dass seine Visionen verschwunden sind. Bashir meint, dass er dies tun musste, um sein Leben zu retten, doch Sisko meint, dass er fast alles verstanden hatte, doch nun ist alles aus. Nachdem Sisko wieder in seinem Büro ist, schaut er sich dass Bild von B'hala an. Dann gesellt sich Whatley dazu. Er erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden. Er bittet Benjamin, Kontakt zum Ministerrat aufzunehmen und zu sagen, dass er sich geirrt hat und sie doch Mitglied der Föderation werden sollen. Aber Sisko meint, dass er das nicht tun kann, da er sich noch nie im Leben einer Sache so sicher war, wie dieser. Whatley erinnert ihn daran, dass er sein Offizierspatent verlangen könnte. Sisko ist sich dessen bewusst. Whatley meint, dass er Sisko nur aus einem Grund auf dem Posten lässt und das ist, da die Bajoraner ihn als Abgesandten sehen und wenn er nicht mehr auf dem Posten währe, würde Bajor wohl nie der Föderation beitreten. Sisko verspricht ihm daraufhin als Captain und als Abgesandter, dass es eines Tages so weit ist und Bajor der Föderation beitreten werde. In seinem Quartier erwarten Jake und Kasidy Benjamin mit Jambalaya um die Rückkehr der Frau zu feiern. Kasidy meint, dass sie nicht verstehen kann, was Sisko durchmachte und dass er sicher etwas wichtiges verloren hat, aber sie weiß auch, dass er etwas wichtiges behalten durfte. Hintergrundinformationen * In dieser Episode sind zum ersten Mal die neuen Sternenflottenuniformen mit den grauen Schultern zu sehen. Interessanterweise wurden sie inmitten einer laufenden Staffel eingeführt und nicht zu deren Beginn. Der Admiral und sein Stab tragen zunächst weiterhin die TNG-Unifomen. * Captain Sisko trägt in dieser Folge, anders als das übrige Sternenflottenpersonal, den Kommunikator im Bereich der grauen Schultern. Alle anderen tragen sie an ihrer Brust. * Gästequartiere gibt es auf DS9 in mindestens 3 verschiedenen Größen. So ist Quartier H-2 größer als D-9. K-4 hingegen ist noch kleiner als D-9. * Siskos Visionen werden in und aufgelöst. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Ernest Perry, Jr. als Admiral Charles Whatley * Louise Fletcher als Kai Winn Adami * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise